Germanīs
Classification and Dialects Germanīs is based on the Germanic languages and finds a common root of a word through looking at the Proto-Germanic origin of a certain word and if words differ in the various languages the most commonly used word is adapted according to Germanīs' grammatical rules. Germanīs uses a macron to indicate long vowels instead of the length of a vowel, and in the case of ū it is used as an umlaut (similar to the German ü). The language also incorporates (to a lesser extent) some Gothic words. Phonology Consonants Vowels Phonotactics Writing System Grammar Nouns Most nouns end with a vowel (blōm - flower, ög - eye), though there are some exceptions (i.e. rūgga - back, kirka - church). Verbs The infinitive always ends with -a (i.e. at kuma - to come; at denka - to think) The indicative mood doesn't have an -a at the end (i.e. ēg vēr - I am; du drīk - you drink). Verbs are not conjugated and all have the same indicative mood (i.e. ēg vēr, du vēr, hi vēr, si vēr, vi vēr - I am, you are, hi is, she is/they are, we are). Syntax Germanīs is an SVO language with V2 word order. For example: ēg kupa ēn appel (I am buying an apple) - ēg vil helpa du (I want to help you) - nēr gå du til markad? (when are you are going to the market?) - nēr gå du sāj somting? (when are you going to say something?) Lexicon Example text -DĒ GÅRDKRUPAR- (THE WREN) Dē gårdkrupar havad sīn nist in dē våganhus. Up ēn ögablik verad beda åldaras utvlegad. Si villad håla eta för him jungas un låtad dē jungas helt allēn. Efter ēnigga tīd kumad atta gårdkrupar to hus. "Vat vēr hēr geskēad?" sāj hi. "Va hav du vat dåad kindas? Du trella av skrik!" "O atta", sājad si, "dår kumad so ēn fyla, stura ding förbi dat hav us ångstig måkad. Hi sēad so lōdlig un ång ut! Hi kikad mēd sīn stura ögas in us nist. Dat havad us so ångstig måkad." "So," sāj dē atta, "vår vēr dē hēr gåad?" "No", sāj si, "hi gåad dē vēj ut." "Vagt ava ēn bēt", sāj dē atta. "Ēg gå efter him an. Bekumar du dår ava nit över, kindas. Ēg skul him fanga." Un dan flēg hi efter him an. Ava dē gårdkrupar verad nit ångstig. Hi dalad up de rūgga av dē liv un fangad an mēd him ut to skella. "Vat måk du bi mīn hus?" sāj hi, "un mīn jongas ångstig måka?" Dē liv stör him dår nit an un gå vidar. Dan verad dē lydmund nog helliggar. "Du må helt nit kuma dår. Un nēr du kum vidar sāj hi, dan skul du vel sēa vat geskē. Ēg då dē nit gērn sāj hi, un hi liftad ēn av sīn potas up, ava dan brēk ēg dīn rūgga." Un dan flēg hi vidarom til dē nist. "So kindas", sāj hi, "ēg hav him ēn leksja lerad. Hi skul hēr nit vidar kuma." -US ATTA- (LORD'S PRAYER) Us Atta som vēr in himmel, låt Dīn nåm vera helig, låt Dīn kuningrīk kuma un Dīn vil dåad vera, up ērd som in dē himmel. Gēv us hydag us dagligga bröd, un förgēv us usar skuldas, som ok vi hav förgeva usar skuldaras. Un lēd us nit in beprövning ava befri us fra yvel Unte Dīn vēr dē Kuningrīk, un dē kraft, un dē hērlighēd til in evighēd. Amen. Category:Germanic conlangs